La Heredera de Gryffindor
by MiliWeasley
Summary: Lyra es una chica de quince años que poco tiene de común. Es una bruja que vive con su padre adoptivo, lejos del mundo muggle. Sin embargo, una serie de acontecimientos le dan un giro a su vida cotidiana y debe ir a Hogwarts. Allí, descubre que hay más magia lejos de casa; que los amigos llegan cuando más los necesitas; y que nunca te conoces realmente a ti misma.
1. Chapter 1

_Miércoles, 15 de Octubre de 1989. Rumania._

_Para: Albus Dumbledor._

_Viejo amigo, me alegra poder contarte que he decidido adoptar una niña, una pequeña hechicera que he encontrado en un orfanato muggle. Es una bebita adorable con solo unos días de vida a la que he decidido llamar Lyra. No tienes idea de lo fácil que fue darme cuenta que era más que una simple muggle. Cada vez que lloraba algo raro pasaba en ese lugar (las luces titilaban, las ventanas y las puertas se abrían solas). _

_Sabes que me encantaría que la conocieras pero son tiempos difíciles para viajar por culpa del Innombrable. Me quedare en Rumania, trabajando con los dragones y mantendré oculta a la niña hasta que las cosas se calmen. No podría soportar otra perdida después de lo de mi esposa y mi hijo. Tú sabes que ya no confío en casi nadie, además de ti. Por eso, debo pedirte un favor ya que de lo contrario no seré capaz de vivir tranquilo. Si algo llegara a pasarme algún día, cuida a la niña. Te lo ruego, Albus, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. _

_Mis mejores deseos para ti._

_Tú fiel amigo, Lucian Miller._

Lyra Miller tenía quince años y era una hechicera. Vivía con su padre adoptivo, Lucian, en una cabaña escondida en uno de los bosques de Rumania. Ella estudiaba en un pequeño instituto de magia que se especializaba en los animales fantásticos. No tenía amigos, además de Erwin, su hipogrifo mascota. Lyra lo había rescatado del bosque, donde lo encontró muy débil, cuando tenía unos días de vida. Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Lyra tenía el cabello marrón rojizo, muy largo y siempre lo llevaba trenzado. Sus ojos eran color miel, tirando a amarillo y, aunque ella no lo sabía, había ocasiones en las que se le dilataban las pupilas y parecían lo ojos de un león. Era alta y menuda, algo pálida y tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas. No se parecía en nada a su padre adoptivo, que era un hombre robusto con el cabello azabache y los ojos grises.

Lucian había criado a Lyra con amor y paciencia y ella lo adoraba. El señor Miller trabaja con dragones y, a pesar de eso, su mayor temor era perder a su hija y no el peligro a morir quemado ¡Y que gracioso es el destino! Porque era ella la que lo iba a perder a él, en un día que empezó como cualquier otro.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer en el bosque cuando Lyra se dispuso a volver a su casa. Le gustaba pasar sus tardes (en el verano, ya que de otra forma estaría en el colegio) trepando árboles.

-¡Erwin! ¡Erwin!- gritó. Un momento después, un gran hipogrifo (animal con la cabeza de un águila gigante y cuerpo de caballo) con las plumas doradas llego galopando. Nunca se alejaba demasiado de Lyra así que siempre estaba cerca si ella lo llamaba- Vamos a casa, amigo.

El hipogrifo comenzó a galopar y abrió sus alas para elevarse sobre los árboles. No les llevó demasiado tiempo llegar. Erwin se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la pintoresca cabaña en la vivían. Lyra entró y se disponía a ir a su cuarto cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, dejo caer una carta y se alejó volando. Tomó la carta y notó que tenía el sello del Ministerio de Magia y del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Éste tipo de carta solía estar dirigida para su padre pero está vez la destinataria era ella. La abrió y leyó. La carta decía:

Para: Lyra Miller, hija adoptiva de Lucian Miller.

Desde: el Ministerio de Magia.

Lamentamos informarle que en el día de hoy ha habido un accidente cuando entraron a un nuevo dragón a la reserva en la que su padre, el Sr. Miller, trabajaba. El animal se descontroló y atacó varios de los magos allí presentes. Su padre no tuvo tanta suerte como sus compañeros y murió. Comprenderá usted que relatarle su muerte sería morboso. Lamentamos su pedida.

Atentamente, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Lyra releyó la carta tres veces para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado. Sintió que la angustia le oprimía el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No se lo creía. No quería creerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida. Cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea, que no tenía fuego. Erwin entró a la casa, se acostó junto a ella con cierta dificultad ya que era demasiado grande. Lyra lo abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que se hizo de noche.

Unas horas antes de la llegada del alba, Lyra se despertó, creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Sin embargo, al ver la carta arrugada a varios centímetros de su mano, la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte como el día anterior. Su hipogrifo dormía plácidamente junto al fuego de la chimenea y no se le…¡Espera! pensó Lyra. La chimenea estaba apagada cuando me quedé dormida. Se sentó lentamente, percatándose también de la presencia de una manta que la cubría y que, sin lugar a dudas, había estado ausente antes. Estaba por revisar la habitación y el resto de la casa cuando una voz, que provenía desde una esquina en la que la apenas había luz, la sobresalto.

-¡Vaya! a eso le llamo yo madrugar. Creí que ibas a dormir varias horas más.-dijo una vos de hombre. Era amable. Lyra solo pudo distinguir una túnica de color púrpura y lo que parecía una larga barba blanca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lyra. Erwin se acababa de despertar y miraba atentamente a la figura de la esquina con cierto recelo, cubriendo a su dueña.

-Un viejo amigo de tu padre.

-Dudo que puedas verlo ahora…de hecho, no lo veras nunca. No está.-contesto Lyra, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al oír la mención de su padre.

-Que haya muerto no significa que ya no esté. Las personas que amamos se quedan con nosotros, aunque no podamos verlas.-respondió. Lyra quedo muda. Ese hombre sabía más de lo que ella había creído.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-demandó.

-Dos preguntas muy inteligentes a las que estaré feliz de contestar.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lyra vio que era hombre de edad avanzada y, sin embargo, de apariencia muy saludable. Llevaba unos anteojos sobre su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos eran amables.- Vine aquí a buscarte porque tu padre me lo pidió. Y soy muchas cosas. Para empezar, soy tu padrino, un viejo amigo de tu padre, un mago bastante bueno y el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra estaba estupefacta. Tenía un padrino y nunca lo supo. Y lo que es más ¡Era Albus Dumbledor! Su padre le contaba historias sobre las grandes hazañas de Dumbledor antes de irse a dormir pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que se conocieran.

-¿Cómo es que tú eres mi padrino?

-Cuando tu padre te adopto me envió una carta. En ella me pedía que, si algo le pasaba, yo te cuidara. Ahora te preguntaras ¿Cómo supe yo lo que le paso a tu padre? Pues, tu padre tenía una mascota que lo seguía a todas partes ¿verdad?

-Sí, un fénix. Su nombre es Rose.

-Rose era más que una simple mascota. Su misión era buscarme a mí cuando tu padre muriera para que yo pudiera venir contigo.-explicó.

-¿Pero cómo supiste que era el fénix de mi padre y no el de alguien más?

-No conozco muchas personas con un fénix. Ahora…tu padre me dijo que me hiciera cargo de ti ¿Entiendes lo que eso implica, Lyra?-preguntó lentamente, como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

-Tengo que irme contigo ¿verdad?

-No quisiera obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero sí.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Primero, al callejón Diagon para conseguir tus materiales del colegio. Después, a Hogwarts.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dumbledor intentó acercarse pero Erwin se puso de pie y lo bloqueó.

-Está bien, Erwin. Tranquilo, amigo-le susurro Lyra.- Agáchese. Si él le devuelve la reverencia, podrá acercarse. Y procure no pestañar.

Dumbledor siguió las indicaciones de Lyra y, después de un momento, Erwin se dejó caer sobre sus patas delanteras. Albus sonrió.

-Erwin vendrá con nosotros.-dijo Lyra, como si eso no estuviera en discusión.

-Sin dudas.-después de una pausa, agregó-Hermosos animales los hipogrifos. Nunca había visto uno con plumas doradas

-Están pintadas por un hechizo.-explicó Lyra mientras veía a Albus acariciándole el pico a Erwin.

-Ya veo.-Dumbledor soltó una risita. - Erwin…un bonito nombre… ¡Bueno! No tenemos todo el día. Empaca tus cosas y saldremos de inmediato.

Lyra estaba dentro de la chimenea y tenía fuertemente agarrada su maleta. Erwin la miraba desde afuera, junto a Dumbledor que le estaba alcanzando los polvos flu mientras decía:

-Tú eres menor así que es ilegal que aparezcas y desaparezcas por lo que te estaré esperando allá.

-¿Qué hay de Erwin?

-Irá conmigo pero lo más conveniente es que se quede volando por el lugar. Incluso en nuestro mundo una mascota tan grande llama la atención.

Lyra tomo los polvos flu, los arrojó y dijo, fuerte y claro, callejón diagon="". A continuación, todo lo que ella sintió era que caía y caía. Parecía que jamás iba a llegar. Procuro mantener la maleta cerca de ella y no moverse a pesar de la sensación de vértigo. Al final, sintió que impactaba contra algo sólido. Tosió por culpa del hollín. Estaba sobre un piso de madera muy limpio y el sonido de las conversaciones inundaba el ambiente de la librería Flourish and Blotts.

-¿Estás bien?-un muchacho de su edad se inclinó para ayudarla. Tenía pecas y su cabello pelirrojo resaltaba.

-Sí, es solo que hacía mucho que no usaba polvos flu.

El muchacho sonrió de lado. Lyra iba a tomar su mano cuando algo la levanto bruscamente por detrás. Una señora regordeta e igual de pelirroja que el chico le sacudía el hollín de los hombros con esmero mientras murmuraba . Lyra se ruborizo por sus palabras. El muchacho la miraba, divertido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, tesoro? ¿Te has lastimado?-pregunto la mujer, que al ver la mirada del chico agregó- Hijo, no es divertido, pudo haberse hecho daño.

-Estoy bien.-contesto Lyra- Pero mi maleta…

-¡Oh, allí está!-gritó la mujer, señalando la chimenea- Tráela, Fred, tráela.

Fred le dio la maleta a Lyra. Y ella le agradeció.

-Con que aquí estabas-Dumbledor apareció por detrás. Fred y su madre se sorprendieron ante tal aparición.-Que bueno es verlo señor Weasley…y Molly, claro.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, profesor?-pregunto Fred. Albus se paró junto a Lyra.

-Acompaño a mi ahijada a comprar sus materiales escolares.

-No sabía que usted era el padrino de ésta jovencita-exclamo la señora Weasley, tan sorprendida como su hijo.

-Sí, lo soy. Aunque me temo que no he tenido el placer de verla crecer.-se lamentó.-Ella es Lyra...

Pero cuando se dio vuelta, ella ya no estaba. Lyra se había escurrido de la conversación hacía solo unos segundos. No estaba acostumbrada a que la presentaran como la ahijada de Dumbledor. Así que se había quedado mirando un estante cercano.

-¿Qué buscas?-Fred la sorprendió por detrás.

-Nada.

-No hablas mucho ¿O sí?-preguntó después de una pausa.

Lyra solía ser muy charlatana. Decía lo que pensaba, era valiente. Pero no sentía necesidad de hablar desde que su padre murió. Así que solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Fred.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledor?-pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Fue a comprarte tus libros cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido… ¿Iras a Hogwarts este año, Lyra?

-Eso parece.

-Debe ser increíble ser la ahijada de Dumbledor. Ningún profesor te va a reprobar.

Lyra se sintió ofendida y, frunciendo el ceño, le dijo:

-Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprobar sin ayuda de nadie.

-¡Fred! ¿Dónde estabas?-otro chico pelirrojo e idéntico a Fred se acercó y miró con curiosidad a Lyra.

-Genial, creo que estoy viendo doble.-murmuro. Los gemelos rieron abiertamente.

-Él es mi hermano George.

-Somos gemelos.

-Lo note. Yo soy…

-Lyra, vamos. Ya tengo todo. Podrás hablar con los gemelos Weasley en otra ocasión.-dijo Dumbledor. Se despidió y salieron de la tienda. Lyra pudo tener, por fin, una vista general del Callejón Diagon. Pero fue momentánea, ya que habían tenido que meterse en otro negocio. Y así estuvieron por el resto de la tarde.


End file.
